I Think I'll Stay Awhile
by Porky Poo
Summary: Everything had gone wrong and Loki was powerless to stop it. He had been to slow, if only he had reacted a moment sooner none of this would have happened. *Spoilers for Thor: The Dark World*
1. Chapter 1

The plan had been rather simple, Loki had intended it from the start, a simple deception nothing hard. But that had all changed in one simple moment. His illusion had been perfect, no flaw's. Right before the Aether entered Malekith Thor hit it hard, but the result had been worthless. Instead the Aether entered Malekith and all hell broke loose.

The Dark Elves charged with their beastly companion. A grenade was thrown and Loki quickly pushed Jane out of the way. However instead of being pushed outward away from the explosion, Loki was pulled inward. At the last moment, Thor came out of nowhere and pushed Loki out of the way. With a quick nod to each other they rejoined their separate battles, Thor off to the side, Loki taking care of the Dark Elves. Loki had just disposed of the last of the attackers when he noticed almost too late that Thor was getting the stuffing beat out of him by the nasty looking beast.

He ran to his brother's aid, picking up a fallen Dark Elf spear as he ran. The spear went through the beast's torso like butter, protruding all the way to the other side. The creature turned to face his new attacker and the rest happened so fast that Loki could barely register it.

As he was pushed out of the way, he heard a crunch and an exclamation of pain from Thor. The scream tore from Loki's mouth as he turned to see his brother push the beast away from himself, the spear sliding out of the god's wound. Thor fell but before he could reach the ground Loki was there catching him. Thor made a faint, gurgling laugh as the implosion bomb went off, sucking the creature into nothingness with a rather loud sickening crunch.

"You idiot, what were you thinking?" Loki chastised his dying brother.

"I had to save you," Thor replied a small smile on his lips.

"No you did not, I was saving you," the mischief god his voice catching in his throat.

"THOR!" Jane's shout cut through the air as she ran stumbling to the two brothers. She fell down at Thor's side taking his cold weak hand in hers.

"Jane, I have always loved, I need you to know that," Thor said his voice kind and gentle.

"Of course I know that, I love you too," Jane said tears filling her eyes, "just stay with me."

Loki had the feeling of intruding on something but then Thor turned to face him again, "You protect her."

"Of course brother, I promise," Loki vowed, knowing that for the first time in a very long time his brother at last trusted him again, and he wasn't about to let him down. He looked up at Jane as he spoke and noticed the tears clearly evident on her dirt covered face.

"Good," Thor said and with one last look at Jane said to them both, "See you in Valhalla."

And Thor son of Odin, god of thunder breathed his last.

* * *

><p>Loki picked up his fallen brother, he could not leave him here to rot. They had seen a cave on one of the hills not that far from where they were, and Loki meant to take Thor there, at least out of the elements. It was only an afterthought but as Loki walked past Mjolnir he stooped and picked it up without even thinking, he didn't know what exactly to do with it but it belonged with Thor.<p>

The cave was cold and damp but it would have to do for now. Jane was in some sort of daze, she hadn't said anything and now as Loki laid the body of his fallen brother down, she just walking back in the cave not really noticing where she was. There was nothing Loki could say to comfort her, in fact there was nothing Loki could do at all, he felt numb and useless. He slid down the wall of the cave and just sat there staring at his brother. Why did this have to happen, this shouldn't have happened, that should be him lying there lifeless, not his brother. What did he do wrong?

"He's going to earth," Jane's voice found Loki, she sounded lost and confused, just as Loki felt. "Malekith, I saw his plan."

Loki didn't understand why Jane was telling him this, he couldn't get them to Midgard, the only way he could get them off of this world was to take them back to Asgard, and that was not something he was willing to do. He didn't reply to her but continued to sit where he was in silence.

The silence around them was broken by the music, some pretty terrible music as far as Loki was concerned. It came from Jane who quickly pulled out her phone. She looked at it rather puzzled before answering it. Loki ignored her and turned back to his thoughts, whatever she was talking about, it didn't concern him.

"Loki?" Jane's voice came to him, she didn't sound lost anymore, instead she sounded like she had found hope. He rose and grabbing Mjolnir by the handle lifted her effortlessly from the ground and made his way back into the cave. Not far in he found Jane holding in her hand a set of Midgardian keys, her phone in her other hand a voice coming through it that Loki couldn't quite understand. Around them on the ground was stuff that could have only come from Midgard, shoes and the like.

"Were did these come from?" Loki asked almost in a whisper, he still didn't trust his voice that much.

"Home," was all that Jane could say in reply. For the first time he really looked around in the cave and he noticed it not five feet in front of them a slight glimmer, like the heat rising off of black top.

"Malekith!" Loki said with vengeance. He glance down at Jane who looked up at him with a sad look in her eyes before turning to look back at the cave entrance were she could just make out the shape of Thor.

"We can't leave him," she said the tears coming back into her eyes.

"We can't take him either," Loki replied his voice tired. He couldn't look at Jane, he couldn't cry in front of her. "We have no choice."

The word's seemed to finalize it and with a nod Jane took his left hand and pulled him through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>: I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, all the feed back I can get is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The car Jane led Loki to was abandoned, the window's had been smashed and there was graffiti all over it. Regardless Jane got purposefully into the driver's seat and Loki climbed into the passenger side, Mjolnir on his lap. They were obviously on Midgard this much Loki could tell as Jane seemed rather familiar with their surroundings.

The car sputtered and then started, Jane pressed her foot to the gas and they started off, driving through a heavily populated city. Nothing was said as they drove; so Loki was left with his own thoughts. He was uncertain how he would defeat Malekith but he didn't voice his fears out loud. He knew that Jane was deep in grief and defeating Malekith was probably the last thing she wanted to do.

When they finally stopped, they were outside an apartment complex. As Jane went inside, Loki paused to look around. For the first time since coming through the portal he noticed that it was night. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that it hadn't even registered. He quickly followed Jane inside where she was waiting for him besides a closed apartment door. When she opened the door they were met with a shout from the occupants.

"Jane!" A dark haired woman cried as she came running forward not even noticing Loki stride in behind Jane. Jane walked right up to her and gave her a hug. The other woman seemed confused for a moment but she soon got over it and returned the hug.

"Jane, what's wrong?" she asked pulling away from the hug and looking into her friend's bloodshot, tearstained eyes. "Oh, no," she said realizing that something terrible had happened, "come on." The woman led Jane into the apartment and guiding her down onto the couch, proceeded to interrogate her as to what happened.

The other two occupants had been staring intently at Loki since he entered, but now the one that Loki recognized walked confidently up to him and punched him in the face.

"What have you done to her?" Erik Selvig demanded in a hushed but no less enraged voice. This man was probably the only person that wanted Loki dead more than Odin.

"I did nothing," Loki said straightening up and rubbing his cheek. However he knew that there was nothing he could say that would reassure Erik. The man hated him, and he would admit that he deserved every ounce of loathing that Erik had to offer.

"I was simply returning her," Loki continued, "And as I see she is safe now, I will be going." As he finished speaking he turned going back towards the door.

"Wait!" Jane shouted standing up from the couch, "You can't leave, we still need you."

"I do not see how you could need me, so if you will excuse me, I have something to take care of." Loki said and with an incline of his head he walked out the door. He could hear the commotion his abrupt departure had caused in the room.

"That was him wasn't it? Loki?" A female voice rang out.

"Loki? As in Norse mythology Loki?" Came a man's reply.

Loki wasted no time as he quickly made his way to the front door. But before he could even leave the building Jane had caught up with him. Grabbing his arm she turned him to face her.

"Loki, I understand you don't want my help, but I _can_ help," Jane said calmly, "Thor would have wanted my help."

"Thor would have wanted you to be safe," Loki countered, removing his arm from her grasp, "Forgive me, but I don't think safe means fighting Malekith."

"Unless you defeat Malekith I definitely won't be safe, and no offence, but I don't think you can do it alone." Jane explained, "Besides I have a plan."

* * *

><p>There was only one problem with the plan, Erik would have nothing to do with it. He argued, claiming Loki to be a backstabbing monster and nothing this Norse god had to say could be the truth. As Jane tried to convince him otherwise, Loki got to know Darcy and Ian.<p>

Getting to know them was a lenient phrase. They were all sitting around the table and they hadn't said a single word to each other. The longer they sat in silence the more they didn't want to say anything. Loki was about to give this whole waiting thing up and go fight Malekith alone when Darcy spoke up.

"So Thor's brother. I hear you destroyed New York." She stated coolly.

"Unfortunately, that is the truth," Loki replied awkwardly, wishing that Erik would hurry up and believe Jane, they did not have this kind of time.

"But the Avengers stopped you then, maybe they could help us now," Ian chipped in. Loki had to admit that while at first he had not minded Ian but now he was starting to get annoyed by him. Anyway he didn't like the way Ian was looking at him, it made him feel like a freak, not a sensation he was particularly fond of.

"There's no way they could get here on time," Darcy corrected him, at least someone agreed with Loki about not bringing in the Avengers, "besides they would only capture Loki and never listen to us."

"She's right," Erik said, accompanied by Jane he had reentered the room while the others were talking. "Besides we can handle this on our own, Jane has a plan."

Turning to Loki he added, "I'm only doing this for Jane, so don't think for one second that I trust you."

* * *

><p>Loki had his misgivings about the plan, there were too many variables. Erik still wasn't too keen about it either but he would help Jane. And Darcy would follow Jane and Ian would follow Darcy. Loki knew that Thor had trusted Jane as well. And even though Loki hadn't known Jane very long he knew that if Thor had trusted her then he could trust her too.<p>

However the nine realms were about to converge and Loki couldn't stop Malekith on his own, he needed Jane. But he _would_ stop Malekith and avenge Thor and Frigga's deaths.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N:<strong> Please leave a review, anything you say will be greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is allowed as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose over Greenwich and Malekith appeared. Loki could hear the screams of the by standing humans as the ship cut through the ground like butter. The Dark Elf stepped out into the light and looked around, disgusted at what he saw.

"Lovely day for world domination," Loki remarked as he step into Malekith line of sight.

"You are too late to stop me Frost Giant," Malekith said with a smirk.

"Stop you?" Loki replied with a laugh, "Do I really look like I could stop you?"

"I shall darken this world, and you shall die with the rest," As Malekith spoke he lifted his hand and a dark red fog shot out with alarming speed and strength. Loki barely had time to raise Mjolnir and partially block the blast. He was pushed back but as he stood he dropped Mjolnir, he didn't know how to fight with the hammer and it would just make things harder.

"Is that all you got?" The god of Mischief taunted as he drew his daggers. He dodged to one side as Malekith shot more projectiles at him and then cutting back Loki charged. He got in close, jabbing at Malekith, not making any effect on the Dark Elf who dodged his blows but managing to push him backward.

All of a sudden Malekith was gone, Loki wasted no time running through the portal after him. They were no longer on Earth but back on Svartalfheim. They locked in combat once more, Loki receiving as many hits as he dealt out. Malekith picked Loki up and threw him roughly through a portal. Loki found himself once more in London, but this time falling fast through the air.

Malekith joined him in the air, they battled once more. Loki disentangled himself right before they hit the ground, kicking Malekith into the side of a building as he himself landed hard on a parked car. Loki quickly stood and turned to face where he thought Malekith would have landed, but there was nothing there. He was about to rush off to find him when and invisible force pulled him forward.

These portals were getting a bit annoying, whenever you didn't need one they seemed to show up. Loki found himself once more on the deserted realm of Svartalfheim, were Malekith had pulled him. Loki dodged blows and dealt them, the whole time simply moving back and forth through the same two portals. If Loki had been paying any attention to his surroundings he would have gotten ill. One second they were on Midgard the next Svatalfheim, and then back to Midgard once more.

They could have stayed in this eternal loop forever if another portal hadn't appeared at their feet sucking them through. Loki landed on his feet in front of a group of Dark Elves who snarled and attacked. They were no match for Loki who quickly dispatched them and turned to find Malekith. Only then did he notice Darcy who had been standing short way behind him, she was staring at him her mouth opened in disbelieve. Without saying anything she pointed back towards the Alien ship, as if to say, 'that way.' Loki gave a nod of his head and rushed off after Malekith.

Loki would have gotten to him sooner if he hadn't been sucked through a portal as he ran. As it was the dark cloud was already forming, reaching tendrils up to the nine realms above. Before Loki get close enough to engage Malekith, he was bumped into by Jane and Erik.

"We're too late," She stated, giving Loki a weird look before turning back to the cloud. Both Jane and Erik had their hands full with scientific equipment that no matter how many times they explained it to Loki he still didn't pay enough attention to understand what it did.

Loki felt enraged, Malekith could not get away with this he needed to pay. There had been no one to stop him but Loki and yet once again he had failed. The god of mischief let out a pent up yell that matched the rage he felt.

"There may be a way to stop him," Erik mentioned when Loki had finished roaring.

"We'll never get close enough," Jane cut him off. Even with all that was going on Loki wondered how the two of them could always be on the same page when Loki himself wasn't even in the same book.

"We can't, _he_ can." Erik said with a nod to Loki.

"What do I do?" Loki questioned.

"Get these close to Malekith," Jane explained briefly, holding up the rods she carried in her arms. Without so much as a backward glance Loki, scooped the rods up and sprinted towards the dark cloud.

He didn't even pause as he ran directly into it. The wind was fierce and the going hard, Loki felt as though he was constantly being pelted with rocks. But eventually he made it to the center were Malekith stood arms raised to the sky, welcoming the darkness. However when Loki could see him, the Dark Elf could also see Loki.

"Little Frost Giant do you never give up?" Malekith questioned with what Loki assumed was a sneer on his burnt face.

For once Loki didn't brandish words but instead he thought to himself, 'what would Thor do?' And the answer came to him at a rather alarming speed. Looking down he noticed that he had grabbed three rods, meaning he only had three shots at what he was about to try. Holding two of them in one hand he raised the third and threw it.

Malekith had not been expecting that and the projectile impaled his arm. Before he could remove it a small portal opened for a slit second, ripping his arm from his body and sending it who knows where. The second rod was not so lucky, Malekith was expecting this one and so caught it effortlessly.

"The Aether cannot be destroyed," he reminded Loki as he threw the rod away.

"Sadly you do not have the same ability," Loki shouted as he ran towards Malekith, he held out his right hand was he ran mentally calling Mjolnir. He wasn't sure if it would even work, but he didn't have long to wait, in no time the hammer was in his hand. He felt the warmth spread up his arm, his strength returning to his tired body.

With a mighty leap he sprang up and smashed the last rod directly into Malekith's chest, like some mighty carpenter pounding in a nail. The blow sent them both flying in opposite directions, Malekith smashed backward into his ship, and Loki spread out in what was left of the grass a fair distance away. Mjolnir had flown from Loki's hand and the fatigue had returned to his limbs.

The portal formed around Malekith and sucked him to wherever it had taken his arm. Loki was barely conscience but he heaved a sigh of relief. His reprieve only lasted a moment, for the portal had not only taken Malekith but part of his ship as well. It was no longer balanced and so it fell forward, directly where Loki was spread.

He tried to scrabble out of the way, but the ship was too large and he was too tired, there was no way he was going to make it. Just before he was sure that he was going to be flattened the shadow and the sound of the ship disappeared. Turning he realized that not only that but the whole ship had vanished. The last act of the convergence: a portal large enough for a ship.

Loki gave out an eccentric laugh, flopping back down onto the rubble strewn grass, too tired to stand. He had completed his quest, Malekith was no more and his brother had been avenged. There was no more for him to do he could relax. As the thought of relaxing crossed his mind Loki slipped gently into unconsciousness.

Loki wasn't out for long, when he woke, Jane, Erik, Darcy and Ian were all peering down at him trying to determine if he was alive or not. Loki quickly scrambled to his feet, he felt better, not good but better.

"I see your back to your normal color," Darcy commented, poking him playfully in the arm. It took Loki a moment to realize what she could possibly be talking about, but then it dawned on him.

"Was I blue?" He asked with a groan.

"Like a Smerf," Darcy confirmed his dread with a laugh.

"So what now?" Jane butted in, Loki could see in her eyes that she was about to lose her resolve, she had lost Thor to and she was beginning to fully realize that. "Back to Asgard?"

"And walk to my death? I do not think so," Loki answered adamantly. "Besides, I made a promise to my brother, and if it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay awhile."

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>A\N:<strong> Thank you for reading, please leave a review.

This now has a sequel: Misunderstood

You should read it I think you'll like it. And you should also leave a review, because then I will like you.


End file.
